YunJae 'Don't Leave Me'
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: Boys Love - 1Shot - Drabble / "Jika dengan bersamanya membuatku bisa selalu bersamamu, aku akan menerimanya" / "Tolong berhenti.. Jangan mengatakan apa-apa lagi" / "Tuhan.. Jangan pisahkan kami. Bahagiakanlah kami"


_Summary : _

_"Aku akan bersamanya seperti yang kau minta tapi aku tak akan melepaskanmu"_

_Perlahan tapi pasti, airmataku menetes di sertai isakan. "Bear~ Jangan tinggalkan aku" ujarku lirih._

_"Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Meski ragaku bersamanya, hati dan jiwaku hanya untukmu. Saranghae~ Saranghae JaeJoongie" ujarnya dan kemudian berbalik. Melangkah menjauh dariku._

...

...

Enno KimLee Present

"**Don't Leave me"**

YunJae

_Drabble_

Rate : T

Warn : BoyxBoy, little hurt, romance, alur sesuka hati, typo

**Don't Like..? Don't Read..!**

**If you've read, please leave a comment**

**It's easy, Right.**

No Copas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper._

**Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!**

* * *

_"Jangan dengarkan ucapanku"_

Andai aku bisa mengucap kalimat itu. Tapi sayang, aku hanya bisa terduduk di bangku taman ditemani langit senja dan memandang lurus ke depan.

"Tak bisakah kita bicarakan lagi, Boo? Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

_"Ya! Tentu saja kita harus bicara. Kau pikir aku mau menyakiti diriku sendiri eoh? Tidak, tentu saja," _

Ingin sekali aku mengatakannya tapi..

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Yun. Dan aku baik-baik saja" kalimat inilah yang akhirnya aku ucapkan.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Aku mohon, jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri"

"Baik atau tidak. Bohong atau tidak. Itu urusanku. Bukan urusanmu" ujarku dengan menatapnya.

Wajahnya menyiratkan keterkejutan atas ucapanku dan aku mendengar ia mendesah. "Pulang dan temui dia. Jangan membuatnya menunggu lama" ujarku kemudian dan kembali memandang ke depan.

Taman di sore hari ini cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa gadis dan pasangan muda yang terlihat menghabiskan waktunya saat ini. Apa karena udara hari ini cukup panas, maka orang-orang lebih memilih menghabiskan sorenya di rumah?

**...**

**...**

"Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku, Boo. Aku mencintaimu dan kau pun mencintaiku. Tentang gadis itu, aku tak peduli"

"Kau tak peduli dengan gadis itu, tapi aku peduli."

"Jika dari awal kau memberitahu hubungan kita padanya, semua ini tak akan terjadi."

"Jika dari awal aku memberitahunya, mungkin sekarang ia sudah meninggalkanku sendiri."

Kriet~

Aku menoleh saat merasa bangku yang kami duduki sedikit bergoyang. Bangku taman yang terletak di bawah pohon maple ini memang sedikit berbeda. Bangku yang dikedua sisinya terikat dan menggantung di dahan pohon.

"Jika dengan bersamanya membuatku bisa selalu bersamamu, aku akan menerimanya"

_ "Tolong berhenti.. Jangan mengatakan apa-apa lagi"_

Aku menatapnya yang kini berdiri di hadapanku. Ingin sekali kupeluk erat dan bersandar padanya, tapi rasanya persendianku terlalu lemas. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memandang wajah kecilnya dan menatap mata musangnya.

"Aku akan bersamanya seperti yang kau minta tapi aku tak akan melepaskanmu"

**Cup!**

Test..

Kecupan lembut dikening kurasakan bersama dengan setetes air yang mengenai pipiku. Membuatku memejamkan mata dan menahan napas sesaat. "Kau menangis?" ucapku dalam hati.

Membuka mata kembali dan mendapati dirinya tersenyum kepadaku. Senyum yang membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku" ucapku dalam hati.

**...**

**...**

"Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Meski ragaku bersamanya, hati dan jiwaku hanya untukmu. Saranghae~ Saranghae JaeJoongie" ujarnya dan kemudian berbalik. Melangkah menjauh dariku.

Hiks..

_Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku."_

Hiks..

_"Nado bear~ Nado saranghae"_

Aku terduduk dirumput. Kakiku terasa lemas. Tidak, ternyata bukan hanya kakiku, tapi seluruh tubuhku terasa lemas. Terisak dan sesak yang kurasakan saat ini. Tak mampu berdiri apalagi berlari.

"Bodoh! Bodoh!" Aku berkata seraya memukul dadaku. Rasa sakit dan sesak kurasakan bersamaan.

"Yun~ Yun-ho~ Jung Yunho" ujarku lirih seraya memejamkan mata dan mencengkram baju di bagian dadaku.

* * *

"Yunnie~"

"Boo"

"Hiks.. Yunnie~"

"Boo, buka matamu, sayang"

"Hiks.. Yunnie~"

"Hey Boo~ Buka matamu. Aku disini"

Perlahan aku membuka mata, mengikuti suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Hembusan napasnya yang beraroma mint segar tercium oleh hidungku. Dia, Jung Yunho berada di hadapanku?

Aku mengerjapkan mata dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang lalu mengedarkan pandanganku. Dinding berwarna hijau dengan gorden berwarna coklat. Jam dinding bermotif bayi gajah dan bayi beruang. Pigura yang berisi foto Yunho sedang menyuapkan permen kapas kepadaku.

Aku menoleh, kembali menatapnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, airmataku menetes di sertai isakan. "_Bear_~ Jangan tinggalkan aku" ujarku lirih seraya mendekap erat tubuhnya.

"Ssst~ Aku disini, aku tak meninggalkanmu." ujar Yunho membalas pelukanku.

Hiks..

Aku tak sanggup mengatakan apapun.

Lengan yang tadinya melingkar di pinggang Yunho, kini berpindah melingkar dibahu kekarnya. Kepalaku yang tadinya berada di dada bidangnya juga berpindah diantara perpotongan leher dan bahunya. "Berjanjilah _bear_~ berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku" pintaku padanya

Yunho terkekeh dan aku langsung melepas pelukanku lalu menatapnya tajam.

Yunho menghela napasnya lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajahku. "Sudah ku bilang beribu kali bahwa kau adalah belahan jiwaku, jangan kau ragukan itu. Aku meninggalkanmu hanya jika aku mati itupun hanya ragaku, tidak dengan hatiku"

Perlahan aku menarik tangannya dari wajah dan meletakkannya di pinggang rampingku. Dan dalam sekejap, ia sudah membawaku ke dalam pangkuannya. Mengecup kening, kedua mataku, pipiku dan bibirku.

"Aku akan bersamamu sampai akhir hidupku, Boo~ Karena kau adalah belahan jiwaku" ujarnya setelah mengecup seluruh wajahku.

Hatiku bahagia mendengar ucapannya. "Tuhan.. Jangan pisahkan kami. Bahagiakanlah kami" doaku dan kembali memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Mencoba melupakan mimpi yang menyesakkan dadaku.

**...The End...**

* * *

Annyeooooong~

Aku datang lagi #slapped

Ide ff ini tuh muncul karena Yunho cuma pulang satu malam dan balik lagi ke Jepang di hari selasa lalu.

Ketinggalan pesawat, ganti baju di mobil (Motifnya samaan ama si Umma Kitty), dan wajahnya terlihat senang.

Yeah~ Di balik sumringahnya wajah Daddy, inilah alasannya. Di tahan pergi sama si Umma Kitty #eeaaa

Judul sama isi ga nyambung? Demo aja ama si Umma Kitty yang merubah gaya rambutnya (Lagi) yang membuat saya tambah tak fokus #tambahganyambung.

Yasudah, cukuplah cuap-cuap dari saya. Kalian bisa mual nanti kalo saya tambahin lagi.

**Ps** : Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa ke Blogku terlebih dahulu untuk melihat ff yang di publish disana sebelum aku publish disini.

wwwdotzheyrasky73dotwordpressdotcom (ganti tulisan **dot** dengan **tanda titik**)

**So... Happy Reading.**

**Last Word,**

**Review...?**


End file.
